Various types of exercise monitoring systems are known in the prior art patent literature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,239 describes a pulse rate controlled exercise system which includes a pulse rate monitor and a user viewable display which indicates the user's pulse rate during exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,849 describes an interactive exercise monitoring system and method which also includes a pulse rate monitor and which is interconnected via a modem with a network for downloading exercise regime data to guide a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,200 describes interactive exercise apparatus which displays a user's progress through a simulated environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,439 describes an exercise system using a plurality of exercise cycles and a display indicating progress of multiple cycles along a simulated travel path.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,795 describes a computerized exercise monitoring system and method for monitoring a user's exercise performance, wherein current performance is compared with a user's past performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,104 describes a physical exercise video system including an interface between an exercise machine and a video monitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,981 describes a virtual reality exercise machine and computer controlled video system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,826 describes a user interface console for exercise equipment including a display for displaying various exercise parameters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,256 describes aerobic apparatus for providing support and coordination of exercise motions to a user.
Various types of body mounted exercise devices employing accelerometers are described in the following U.S. Patents: Nos. 3,797,010; 4,7765,323; 5,330,510; 4,428,378; 4,926,863; 5,354,317; 5,425,750; 5,031,615; 5,382,473; 5,342,404; 5,179,947; 5,423,869; 4,140,132; 5,014,700; 5,370,667.
Various types of heart monitors are described in the following U.S. Patents: Nos. 5,497,779; 5,474,077; 5,467,771; 5,464,021; 5,316,008; 5,228,449; 5,197,489; 4,938,228; 4,807,639; 4,489,731; 4,425,921; 4,409,983; 4,331,154; 4,307,727; 4,295,472; 4,230,127; 4,202,350.
Additional U.S. Patents of interest include: Nos. 3,709,042; 4,434,801; 5,314,389; 5,394,879; 5,486,818.
Attention is also directed to Validity of the Computer Science and Applications, Inc. (CSA) activity monitor by Edward L. Melanson, Jr. and Patty S. Freedson, Medicine and Science in Sports and Exercise, 1995, pp 934-940.